I want my wife
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: This is strictly Stef and Lena. Warning this whole story is about sex and there is a descriptive sex part in it. (I filtered it some) Anyhow, Lena get's jealous and want's her wife. Reviews are always appreciated. Anyone who has sent me story suggestions I am working on them!


Stef and Lena were in the house having dinner with Stef's ex girlfriend Tess who came to visit for the weekend. All the kid's were out for the weekend. Watching the way Lena's wife was talking and laughing with her ex made Lena feel a little jealous and insecure.

"Stef." Lena said trying to get her attention in a conversation but to her surprise she got no response she was caught up in the conversation with Tess. Lena quickly downed her 3rd glass of wine.

As the conversation when on with Tess they began laughing at old memories and touching hand's which made Lena crave her wife's attention even more. After pouring and downing her 4th glass of wine Lena got an idea, she was going to get her wife's attention one way or another and rub it in Tess's face that Stef was hers.

"Stef." Lena said in a flirty voice as she began kissing Stef's cheek.

"Yes Lena?" She said slightly annoyed by the sudden affection.

"I love you, and I want you!" Lena said quietly just loud enough for Tess to hear.

Tess could see what Lena was doing and laughed a little at the situation.

"I'm sorry Tess" She said looking her way noticing the laugh. "Lena what are you doing?" Stef asked turning to look in her eyes. She was in no way drunk but had just enough wine to become flirty and crave sex.

"Well I'm trying to do you!" She said climbing onto Stef's lap facing her.

Stef rolled her eyes, as much as she would typically love this side of Lena she was a little embarrassed Tess had to see it.

"Go to bed!" Stef said hoping she would listen as she didn't want Lena to go any further.

"Stef." Lena whispered in her ear as she began rocking her hips.

"What Lena?" Stef said grabbing her hips to hold her still.

Lena grabbed Stef's hand moving it towards her pelvis. "I want you to touch me" Lena said causing Stef to stand up.

"Ok Lena that's enough we have a guest this is not the time or place." She said sternly placing her hand on her back. "Tess I'll be right back I need to go put my wife to bed" Stef said before making her way upstairs.

Tess nodded letting out a slight giggle as the two ladies' walked up the stair's.

"Lena go to bed" Stef said. "You aren't drunk and this isn't like you." Stef said confused by how her wife was acting.

"I will go to bed but you're coming with me." Lena said as she began kissing her wife passionately before Stef pulled away.

"Lena what the hell is going on?" Stef asked looking confused.

Lena grabbed Stef's hands. "Am I not allowed to want my wife to have sex with me?"

She didn't fully believe wife's story. "I'm going back downstairs." Stef said rolling her eyes making her way back to Tess.

What started out as a way to get her wife's attention turned into her wanting to beg her wife for sex. She kept thinking how good Stef's touch would be. That's when she got an idea.

Lena stripped out of her clothes laying on the bed, taking the best picture she could before sending it to Stef.

Stef and Tess were getting ready to have another glass on wine when Stef's phone went off.

"Will you please hand me my phone?" Stef asked pointing to her phone on the chair besides Tess.

Tess picked up the phone when the picture popped. "Uhhh Stef I should probably go." She said handing the phone to Stef.

When Stef saw the picture she was shocked never has Lena ever sent anything like that. She wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed her ex just saw Lena completely naked or if she was embarrassed because of the entire night.

"Tess you don't.." She began before another picture of Lena came in this time a shot taken from between her legs.

"You have some business to take care of." Tess laughed pointing up the stair's. "Oh and Stef don't be mad at her I think she was just a little jealous you were ignoring her most the night."

"I was not" Stef defended before Tess began to speak again.

"Yes you were, she was trying to get your attention all through dinner, you can't be mad at her for wanting your attention. I mean I am the ex and that doesn't help the matters much. So go upstairs and give Lena whatever it is she needs to feel secure." Tess said before leaving the house.

Stef looked down at her phone. She felt bad for pushing her wife away from sex and getting mad at her for wanting her attention but she felt even worse she didn't make her wife feel like she was more important than her ex.

Stef slid her phone in her pocket heading into her bedroom where she found Lena with her face hid into her pillow and could tell she had been crying.

"Lena love, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you felt like you weren't more important than Tess." Stef said kneeling down next to the bed rubbing Lena's back.

"Don't talk just fuck me" Lena said practically ripping Stef's clothes off.

Stef was shocked by the language but had to admit it turned her on. She laid on top on Lena kissing her passionately as Lean grabbed Stef's hand.

"Please." Lena begged. She needed to feel her wife touch her.

Stef deepened the kiss as she ran her hand over Lena to tease her.

"Seriously Stef play with my pussy!" Lena yelled as she began guiding Stef's hand in the rubbing motion.

Stef smiled in the kiss hearing her wife talk like this was turning her on. She took her finger rubbing Lena's clit making Lena moan.

Stopping for a second she slid two fingers inside Lena making her gasp.

"I love your touch" Lena whispered as Stef began sliding her fingers around.

"Oh Really?" Stef said with a smile.

Stef began rubbing Lena's clit again until Lena moaned as she fell into a intense orgasm.

Lena curled up into Stef closing her eyes. "Thank you" Lena said rubbing her arms on Stef's arm.

Stef kissed Lena and held her till she fell asleep. This was the first time she had ever seen the jealous side of Lena.


End file.
